A love story, but not mine
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Lily estaba muy confundida, Emil era su amigo, y le quería mucho pero...¿Que era ese sentimiento que la invadía cuando lo miraba? Entre sentimientos confusos, platicas, salones y una que otra chica que hace enojar Lily , encontrara, no solo la respuesta a su pregunta, si no su verdadero ser y afición. ¡Ah ! ¡Como amaba a sus amigos !


**A love story…But not mine~**

* * *

Lo conoció en la escuela, cuando se había perdido el primer día y no encontraba su salón. Emil, le ayudo. De inmediato sintió una atracción por el chico, sin embargo no lograba entenderlo del todo, trato de descifrar ese sentimiento, mientras la guiaba a su salón, pero fue inútil. No lograba entender nada. Tan adentrada estaba en sus ensoñaciones que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado y que casualmente, Emil estaba en su mismo salón. Se sonrojo como loca al escuchar como el maestro le decía que pasara y tomara asiento.

Lily, tenía unas amigas a las que quería muchísimo. Elizabetha, la vice presidenta del club de fotografía, natación y Fujoshi Heart club (La verdad Lily no tenía idea de que se trataba este club, pero cada vez que el preguntaba ella solo le decía que algún dia lo entendería por su propia cuenta) Natalia igual era su amiga, deba un poco de miedo pero era muy dulce en el fondo y, aunque Natalia no lo dijera, sabía que muy buenas amigas. Yekaterina, la hermana de Natalia y enfermera de la escuela, que sin duda la quería mucho, a veces se preguntaba qué tanto, y con la cual solía probarse vestidos, junto con Elizabetha y Feliks. Y por último la hermosa, Emma, que por algún motivo, igual desconocido por la pequeña, hacía que su corazoncito saltara.

A pesar de tener tantas amigas, no pudo evitar sentarse junto a Emil, cuando vio que él comía totalmente solo, y desde ese día se prometió , así misma y a Emil, que encontraría a alguien más que comiera con él. A lo cual Emil solamente se sonrojo y dijo que no era necesario. Sin embargo, Lily no pudo romper la promesa, aun mas con el sonrojo tan tierno que tenía Emil en esos momentos.

Con el tiempo se hicieron más y más amigos, comían juntos, estudiaban juntos y hacían muchas cosas juntos, pero Lily sentía que algo faltaba, no sabía que pero algo faltaba.

Un día llegó una chica, Angelique, se llamaba. Esa chica no le agrado a Lily EN ABSOLUTO. Se llevaba demasiado bien con Emil y a veces lo hacía sonrojar. ¡Eso sí que no! Lily AMABA los tiernos sonrojos de Emil, pero ODIABA que alguien más se los sacara. Cada vez que la chica quería quedarse a solas con Emil, Lily hacia hasta lo imposible, por alejarla de él, una vez incluso fingió estar lastimada, para que Emil la llevara a la enfermería, por suerte Yekaterina le siguió el juego y no salió descubierto su propósito, pero esa chica no se rendía.

Después de poco, Angelique, se rindió y lo dejo , para la felicidad de Lily, que ya se le acababan las excusas para separar a esos dos.

Pero el destino trajo consigo otro pequeño inconveniente, una chica llamada Mei Mei, no sabía porque pero no le del todo bien. No fue hasta que Elizabetha, le dijo que era su amiga y que estaban en el mismo club, se pudo tranquilizar, pero igual no confiaba del todo. Sentía que ella podría llegar a ser un pequeño problema, tal vez un muy muy pequeño, pero un problema no menos…esperen, ¿Desde cuándo la pequeña Lily se había convertido en esto? ¡Parecía que le había poseído ese monstruo verde que su hermano decía que haría que muriera! Pero según el … ese monstruo no aparecería a menos que le gustara alguien…pero …A Lily no le gustaba Emil…bueno no de esa manera. ¿O si? Si eso era cierto, sin duda moriría, como bien había dicho su hermano…

Tuvo esta batalla emocional por cerca de una semana, y sentía que estaba a punto de desmallarse en más de una ocasión solo por una pregunta ¿Le gustaba Emil como amigo o como algo más?

Por suerte su respuesta estaba ya muy cerca.

El lunes. Ese hermoso día, paso lo que Lily, hasta ese entonces, creía que era lo más hermoso de su corta vida.

Emil se había tropezado sin querer y antes de que Lily lo pudiera ayudar…

Ese chico apareció…

Xiang Wang, hermano de Mei Mei.

Tocando a su querido Emil.

Quien se sonrojaba y el otro solo sonreía de lado.

Le ayudo a levantarse y se despidió.

Dejando a Emil, sonrojado.

Y a Lily no le molesto.

Nadita de nada ni un poquito.

Al contrario.

¡Estaba que explotaba de emoción!

¡Eso había sido demasiado lindo! ¡Era hermoso y tan dulce y demasiado…demasiado…!

La siguiente que supo fue que la dulce voz de Yekaterina la levantaba y a su lado Emil, la miraba preocupado.

Se había desmayado. Obvio no faltó su sonrojo en la cara, más que nada por la razón por la cual se desmayó.

Al día siguiente, le rogo a Elizabetha que le pidiera a Mei Mei, que le prestara a Xiang, aunque sea solo por un receso. Y aunque ambas las veían con una mirada no tan grata, sobre todo Mei Mei, no le importo para nada cuando Xiang se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba sentada junto a Emil.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más entusiasmantes de su vida.

Xiang se la pasó haciendo sonrojar a Emil, y este trataba de devolverle las bromas, lo cual solo causara que Xiang se la devolviera aun con más potencia, y Lily solo atinaba a babear cuando Emil se sonrojaba, y Xiang sonreía pícaramente. Y ese pequeño espectáculo era solito para ella, porque estaban en la terraza de la escuela.

¿Lo mejor de todo? No fue el último almuerzo que tendrían con Xiang~ Él iba a la terraza con el todos los recesos y seguido los acompañaba a casa. Xiang se ganaba cada vez más la confianza de Emil y aprobación de Lily, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y ahora ya no sentía ese hueco en su interior. Xiang lo había llenado.

Pero Lily todavía no sabía que era lo que sentía.

No amaba ni a Xiang ni a Emil. Eso era MUY seguro. A Emil lo veía como otro hermano y a Xiang, mas como a un amigo. Y aunque se huequito estuviera lleno…todavía no lo estaba del todo lleno.

¿Qué era ese pedacito que le faltaba?

Bueno, eso lo descubrió un viernes después de clase.

Como crédito extra, Lily iba a clase de pintura, mientras que Xiang iba a artes marciales y Emil a artes plásticas, las clases de Xiang y Emil se habían cancelado po razón, pero su clase no. Por suerte el maestro Vargas, siempre los dejaba salir temprano, y con los ojitos de Lily y el comodín del profesor Ludwig en la mano, prácticamente solo tuvo treinta de los sesenta minutos libres. Saliendo, corrió a la clase de artes, donde seguro sus amigos la esperarían, debido a que los tres se iban los juntos, nunca dejando a nadie.

Lo que se encontró hizo su corazón saltar y querer pegar un grito, no humano, y saltar de arriba abajo sin control, pero sabía que si lo hacía sus amigos se despertarían y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Saborearía ese momento con todo lo que podía.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo, Emil con su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Xiang y este tenía su cabeza en la de Emil y uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emil.

En una palabra: ¡Absolutamente tierno!

…Bueno, vale, esas eran dos, pero uno entendía.

Lily, estaba emocionada de sobremanera, no entendiendo bien porque, pero en ese instante le importaba un chocolate, y lo siguiente que hizo sello su destino.

Sacó su celular y tomo una foto.

Lily tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar.

¡Era hermoso!

Amó esa foto con toda su alma y ,con todo lo que pudo, resistió la tentación de pegar su mejilla con la pantalla del celular.

Estuvo hiperventilando por unos buenos diez minutos, se tragó la emoción como pudo y decidió despertarlos…no sin antes tomar otras cinco fotos.

-Despierten~ Ya sonó el timbre de salida.

En efecto, pasó todo el tiempo libre viendo a esos dos acurrucados y no se arrepentía de nada.

Amo el sonrojo de Emil al ver como estaba durmiendo y la expresión de Xiang…ahhh~ como amaba ser amiga de esos dos.

Y amaba el hecho de que cada vez eran más y más cercanos…y que ella era más y más buena con la cámara.

Su celular se había vuelto su tesoro más valioso en todo el mundo. Había una foto sobre todo que amaba. Fue de cuando Emil se lastimo el tobillo y Xiang lo cargo muy al estilo Disney hasta la enfermería. Le tomo unos diez intentos, debido a lo rápido que corría Xiang, pero lo logro. Y como amaba esa foto.

Y por eso casi le da un infarto en el momento que pierde su teléfono.

-¡ELIZABETHA! ¿¡DEJE AQUÍ MI TELEFONO!?

No sabía que su voz podía ser tan alta.

-Lily…

El tono de la voz de Elizabetha le dio miedo. Hace poco había ido con Yekaterina y Elizabetha a su noche de vestido, pero se había olvidado el celular en su casa una vez se fueron todos. Ahora Elizabetha tenía su tesorito en sus manos.

-¿Tu tomaste estas foto?

-…si...

Le daba pena admitirlo.

-¿¡Porque no me las mostraste antes!? ¡No sabía que esto podía ser posible!

-…Bueno…

Sí que tenía pena…más por el alago que por otra cosa ahora.

-¿Desde cuándo los quisiste juntar…?

-¿Eh?

-Es decir, desde cuando piensas que se ven lindos juntos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me desmaye en medio del pasillo?

-Aha… ¿No me digas que…?

-Me desmaye al verlos juntos…

-…dios mío…eso sí que no me lo esperaba…

-Empezó a tomarles fotos hace cerca de unas dos semanas.

-Sí que son buenas…

-¿Me lo devuelves?

-Sí. ¡Espera a que Mei Mei vea esto!

-¿Mei Mei?

-Ella hace lo mismo que tu…pero con su primo Kiku y su amigo Heracles…llevaba rato tratando de juntar a Xiang con alguien pero no sabía con quién.

-Ya veo…-tomo su celular de las manos de Elizabetha.- y ¿Tu?

-¿Yo?...A mis dos amigos de la infancia…Gilbert y Roderich, pero bueno ya se hace tarde. Regresa a casa tesoro~

* * *

En estos instante ODIABA a Emil…

-¿¡En serio se te declaró Xiang y le dijiste que no!?

Vio la cara de espanto de Emil y se preocupó de que tan enfadada se veía, pero solo por una milésima de segundo. ¡Emil acababa de hacer añicos su sueño imposible de ver a su deseado amor junto!  
¡Quería ahorcar a Emil!

-…Si…Es que…sé que te gusta Xiang, y…

-¿Eh?

Ok…esto si era raro.

-He visto como lo miras…y he visto que tomas fotos de él seguido y bueno, desde que el se junta con nosotros…te ves muchísimo más feliz…No me gustaría verte…

-Para tu iceberg, Emil.

-¿Eh?

-Primero que nada, ¿Te gusta Xiang?

-N-no…

"Mentira"

-Emil…-Lily dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-…P-puede.

-Ok, eso es un sí. Segundo: No me gusta Xiang.

-¿¡N-no te gusta!?

-Aha~ Tercero: Las fotos…-sacó su teléfono- Eran de los DOS no solo de Xiang.

-…

-Ahora…los dejos solos.

Lily se levantó y en su mente se daba una palmadita, al tiempo que veía como Emil se sonrojaba al ver entrar a Xiang. Lily los había espiado ayer, y tenía todo grabado. Así que con ayuda de Mei Mei creo este pequeñito plan, bueno al final no resultó ser un problema, pero bueno, nunca se puede confiar.

Y obvio no los dejo solos.

Escucho discusiones, vio sonrojos, y encuentros de ojos atreves de la cerradura y logro captar justo a tiempo la hermosa escena de esos pichoncitos en un beso.

Ahhh~ ¡Como amaba a sus amigos!

* * *

-¡Es increíble Lily!

-G-gracias…Eli.

-Yo a tu edad no lograba sacar fotos tan lindas~ Tienes futuro en el club de fotografía~-dijo devolviendole su amado telefono

-Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa. Elizabetha la miro confundida.-Soy la fotógrafa personal de esos dos~ y NADIE me quita ese puesto.-guiño el ojo y salió del salón.

¡Como amaba a sus amigos~!

* * *

_N/A: Espero les guste a todas las amantes del HongIce. Que están ahí afuera~_

* * *

_N/A: Espero les guste a todas las amantes del HongIce. Que están ahí afuera~Por que pienso que Liesdfghjklñ seguramente AMA el HongIce ;-; bueno a lo mejor no pero se vale soñar XDDD Ademas, pienso enserio que cada chica tiene su propio OTP que ama y admira x ejempl Hungría: PruAus Belgica: Spamano quiza Lieasdfghjkl: HongIce Seychelles: Siento que el FrUk Taiwan: Giripan quizas? Natalia: Probablemente LietPol...así Lituania la deja de molestar XD Ucrania:eso si no se ...a lo mejor EstLat? Wy: SebSea (eso deseo) etcetc Espero Lily no haya salido muy OoC _


End file.
